Taking Advice From a Cat
by CookieCupcake
Summary: In which Germany take's advice from a cat on what to do about Italy after he yells at his secret crush. Contains enough fluff and sweet cuteness to cause possible diabetes. Be-warned! This is GerIta also contains hints of PruCan and Spamano


**Happy birthday to my friend Val because she is such an awesome friend I wrote her some fluffy GerIta prepare to die from diabetes it's so fluffy! Anyway~ Hope everyone likes it! Please review and sorry for any mispelling or errors English is not my first language so I derp allot!**

* * *

**TAKING ADVICE FROM A CAT**

* * *

Germany stood on his deck watching the sun go down and the stars slowly peek out from the growing veil of darkness. The evening was cold and lonely and despite the lights from the street lamps everything seemed un-necessarily dark despite the light coming from the heavens above his head. To anyone else the sun set would be beautiful and full of life and light... To Germany is was mocking and cruel. Then again he'd resolved himself that everything was mocking him now a days, and really everything was... Everything reminded him of Italia. His Italia...

The sun dipped down and soon night was fully upon Germany. The stars seemed to burst from there hiding place boldly and the sweet sharp crescent moon made herself known to the world of the night. A cold chill that could only accompany the night air swept down causing the blonde to pull his coat tighter. He knew he could go inside if he wanted... He could open the door and just head back to his warm and welcoming home... But it no longer felt welcoming or warm... Sure the heat was on but ever sense Italy had left the house had gained an empty feeling that made it cold and threatening, Germany despised it so he stayed away from the inside as much as possible. Instead he spent his nights here now. On the porch hopping, wishing, his Italy would come home.

Sitting on his chair Germany closed his eyes and continued to wish. He stayed there maybe a minute, maybe an hour... But his eyes snapped open at some point when he heard someone walking up the steps. Standing quickly Germany looked over at the guest but only felt his heart drop when he saw that it was only Canada. The quiet nation had befriended Prussia a little while ago when Gillbird hurt his wing during a world meeting and was found by Kumajiro Canada's bear. The bear returned to Canada with well Canada and it wasn't until the Canadian got home that he realized his bear had a stow away. Canada was kind enough to fix Gillbird up but during that week where the quiet nation was trying to figure out who Gillbird belonged to, Prussia was freaking out. His brother somehow found out Canada had found Gillbird and instead of being reasonable he flew to Canada and knocked down the door screaming about war. The whole thing had mellowed out when Canada explained and showed a now healed and happy Gillbird who was nesting on Kumajiro's head. After that the two had become fast friends.

"Canada? Erm, Hello why are you here?"

"Oh... Umm... H-Hello ... Prussia told me about the situation and seeing as you haven't been cooking or eating Prussia asked me to come over... You know very well he can't cook to save his life and apparently he tried earlier and burnt a pot or something..."

In any other situation Germany would yell 'HE DID WHAT?' but his mind was too bogged down in his self misery to really care. He simply nodded and watched as the Canadian walked into the house and get greeted by Prussia. Sighing heavily Germany watched his breath form a small cloud of steam. He did not realize how cold it had gotten... The sky had become dark swallowed in thick dark clouds that were sucking the sky's light away leaving only darkness. Finally the weather matched the mood. Standing Germany looked up at the sky at the only little patch of stars yet to get swept up in darkness. Once again for the millionth time those 5 days he thought over what had lead to him staking out his deck.

Germany had... Loved Italy for awhile you see. In fact it was probably allot longer then awhile but he never realized it until just a month ago. After the realization he began to see he'd loved his friend for awhile. And it made him angry and sad and well confused in more ways then he cared to think about. What made the whole matter worse was how he came to the realization he loved Italy. It occurred after a world meeting when France had scooped Italy up and kissed his forehead before asking him how he'd been all while keeping him in his arms. Italy who was well Italy answered and returned hugs and friendly kisses. But what seemed just friendly to most and nothing to remark over had for some reason made Germany's blood boil. He wanted to hold Italy! And share little kisses! And that's when he realized his feelings. In a rush of confusion he pulled the Italian from France's arms and quickly blurted something about them being late. When Italy asked later, Germany said he'd been expecting a phone call.

After that the month had dragged on with Germany having realizations of his feelings, and Italy driving him insane by simply being his adorable self. But the reason it drove Germany insane was because no matter how much he wanted to tell Italy he could not. He felt trapped and angry at his own inability to tell Italy. And each time he thought 'Do it now!' he would freeze up and choke. Soon this cause him to become angry and he'd snap at just about everything and anything his companion did. Finally when Italy asked him what was wrong he blew up and told Italy he was what was wrong... He blamed the Italian for everything and told him to leave... And much to Germany's surprise and regret... Italy left. The look Germany had last seen on his secret love's face had been the worst... Eye's filled with so much sadness, tears, sobs. It had been 5 days... 5 days of Germany only eating what Prussia brought him and staying on the porch waiting for Italy to return so he could explain himself. But Italy had not returned... And Germany knew worst of all his Italian was at his own house all alone because Romano was at Spain's...

"What is there to do?"

"Mew."

Germany blinked surprised... Had something... Answered his question? He looked down from the darkened sky to the street where a cat sat staring at him. He blinked. A cat? A cat had answered him? The cat was small a light cream color with splotches of dark orange brown... And there was curl... Germany blinked. The cat seemed to be staring at him as if he knew all the answers.

"What... What is there to do?"

"Meow."

"I can't phone Italy... He would never want to talk to me..."

"Meow Meow..."

"I just said I can't do that... What if I..."

"Meow."

"You really think... Could I go to Italy... Could I tell him?"

"Mew."

"But what if he-"

"Meow."

Germany blinked. The cat just meowed again before turning right as another cat appeared. This one was not as poofy and was much larger he was a dark gray black in color. It's eyes were a startling blue and it sat near the other cat. The tabby purred and mewed softly while it moved closer to the dark cat and rubbed itself against the black cat purring loudly. Germany blinked and his face softened to smile.

"Your right... I have to go tell Italy..."

Running inside the house Germany ignored Canada who was making pancakes and being called... 'birdy' by Prussia. He ran upstairs took a ridiculously fast shower, gelled back his hair, and put on a fresh pair of clean crisp clothes. If he was going to do this he'd do it the right way. Running downstairs Germany yelled out he was going to find Italy, before he slammed the door closed. On the front porch where he stood just moments ago... In the chair where he'd slept for 5 nights in a row the two cats were curled up purring happily. Germany smiled at the sight only feeling more determined... And a little silly to be taking advice from a cat. Before he rushed over to his car and hopped in. Germany drove fast as he could toward Italy... Stopping briefly to pick some flowers in a field. He practically drove like an italian (which is to say freaking road raged.) all the way to Italy's. By the time he got there it was probably midnight and it was storming heavily. Lightning and thunder shook everything but Germany had ignored it up to the point where he actually got to Italy's house. The lights were all off but Germany guessed the power was out.

Opening the car door Germany took one final deep breath before stepping out into the rain and running toward Italy's front door. Germany knocked (pounded) on the front door all the while getting more and more soaked due to the rain. But there was no answer. Germany growled and knocked (nearly broke the door) again harder this time. Still no answer. Finally Germany reached over and tried pulling open the door much to his un-suprise the door was open. Stepping inside Germany closed the door behind him and turned to look at Italy's house. He knew Italy was there... He could still smell lingering fresh cooked pasta sauce... The house was not as messy as Germany thought... In fact it was very clean...

Moving in deeper Germany called out gently for Italy as he explored the house. The living room was one of the messy rooms Italy had obviously been dwelling in... Pillows were scattered about and covered in now dried tear stains... He really had hurt Italy... Looking away from the pile of tear stained pillows Germany walked faster through the house calling for Italy each time he ripped open another door.

There were a ridiculous amount of rooms. Germany at one point ripped open the art room door. Inside he could see this was another room Italy had been dwelling in during there 5 day silence. Recent paint stains still covered a shirt and there were drying paintings here and there... Despite not wanting to pry Germany allowed his eyes to travel over the paintings his friends skilled hands had crafted... There were many paintings of Germany... It made Germany's heart swell... Even though he'd yelled at Italy... He'd still drawn him. Smiling and ignoring the feeling of his slowly drying shirt that was clung to his skin due to the rain Germany exited the room and went upstairs... The house was huge.

"Italy!"

Another room... He wasn't there.

"Italy!"

Wasn't there.

"Italia!"

Not there.

"ITALY!"

Not there either...

"ITA-"

Wait... That was... Crying. Stopping before he ripped open another door Germany listened... He heard the sound of faint chocked sobs coming from down the hall... Was Italy crying because he was there? Should he leave? Was it to late? Was he a monster to Italy? There was the loud crack of thunder and the house was lit up by lightning... Germany blinked... He remembered now... Italy was scared of storms... During a storm he would go into a strange state where he could only hear the storm and he would cry... Italy probably had no idea he was even there.

Walking down the hall Germany opened the door from which he heard crying. Stepping inside he saw Italy curled up on the floor shaking uncontrollably having small spasms each time the room lit up from lightning or shook from thunder. The small Italian had pulled the blanket off the bed and wrapped it around his own shaking form. But despite all this Germany only smiled... He felt himself melt in relief at the sight of Italy. Walking across the room and leaving the flowers on a nearby dresser, he inhaled the sweet smell of Italy, the smell of pasta and warmth and Italy Germany stopped and crouched in front of his friend...

"Italia..."

Italy did not seem to here he only shook and continued to cry trapped in that horrible place he went to when storms raged outside. Gently and slowly Germany wrapped his strong arms around Italy and pulled him close into his arms and agaisnt his chest... He knew Italy would feel his heart pounding but still steady. There was silence as slowly Italy quietened he seemed to wake up from a bad dream as he shifted and looked up at Germany. Germany only looked down at his friend...

"G-Germany... Why are y-"

"Ich liebe dich... Italy."

There was silence as Italy seemed to process and translate what he said... But soon his golden eyes widened and he stared at Germany in disbelief and shock. But he did not look horrified or disgusted or... Anything he just looked shock and was that... A smile breaking onto his face? Like the sun after a storm Italy's face broke into a strange relieved and happy smile. Germany only smiled back before wrapping Italy into a tighter hold and explaining his outburst and apologizing for all the hurt he'd caused his friend. He even went so far as to tell him about his 5 days living on his porch and his conference with a cat and that cat's friend whom he vowed to take in when they got home. For once Germany spoke and Italy listened.

"Ve~ Ludwig... That was kinda stupid.."

Germany blinked in shock at Italy's words... Was Italy still upset? And why was Italy using his human name... Though he did suppose he had the right to use it if they did happen to become a couple and or well- Italy was giggling and Germany looked at him confused. Italy squirmed and adjusted himself on his lap so he was looking into Germany's face.

"Ve~ Ludwig you look so silly when your confused and focused... I said it was stupid... Cause well... You should have noticed... That I..."

"T-That you what? Feliciano! What is it! What's wrong? Oh I'm sorry-"

"V-Ve~ Ludwig... It's nothing bad... I mean you should have noticed that I... I-I ... Ti... Amo Ludwig... I have... For awhile... I though you noticed and that's why you kicked me out... But w-we were both silly... And this happened..."

Italy giggled and Germany only sat shocked... Italy loved him? For awhile now and he thought... Germany only smiled feeling like an idiot but a happy one. He pulled Italy close. For awhile they stayed like that whispering I love you's and abusing the use of each others human names... In this way they knew they loved each other not only as countries but as people... And that made it all the more special. As the night slowly ebbed away the sky became silent and Italy tired. So Germany picked him up and carried him to bed... Where the two of them fell asleep clutching the other close afraid they would awake to find it was all a dream.

But the following morning when they awoke they found it was not a dream that they were still there in each others arms. Still saying I love you still whispering. Germany watched Italy smile and continue to whisper about how he'd loved Germany for awhile now. Germany smiled and dove in cutting off the Italian with a sweet kiss... That became two and then three... Soon the morning was filled with sweet kisses and Germany making promises to take care of Italy forever. Which Italy returned with the promise to cook him pasta and wurst forever...

After awhile the duo finally got out of bed, fixed the house, ate breakfast, and finally they departed locking the door behind them they headed home to Germany... Where upon arriving Germany picked up the strange tabby he decided to call Itabby and the black cat Italy voted on calling Germouser and bringing them inside. Within moments the house seemed to be filled with that sweet warmth Germany had learned to depend on. And after awhile Prussia and Canada came out of hiding in the basement both with terrified looks on there faces... Apparently they were playing a horror game and it had not gone over to well when something popped out... But soon scared looks turned into teasing and laughter and the house felt even warmer... Everything was perfect and like a warm morning after a cold rainy storm. Germany looked over at Italy who was laughing and playing with there new cats tying a little German flag bow around Germouser's neck... Germany hopped everyday would be like this...

With Italy by his side.

* * *

**If I killed anyone with this amount of cute I apologize fluff is my specialty. Anyway happy birthday Val sorry this took so long but if your reading it I hope you love it!**


End file.
